


Heaven's Corruption

by Larkafree



Series: Alfie!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's distraught over leaving Castiel in Purgatory. His human needs come into play when he meets Heaven's littlest angel, Samandriel. Part one of the Alfie!verse. Dean/Alfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place Season 8, Episode 2. What's up tiger mommy?

Nothing ever goes as planned for the Winchesters; their trip to the auction to protect and retrieve the word of God was no different. Kevin's tiger of a mother gave Crowley of all demons, a solid right hook just as the call to begin the auction was announced. Sam accompanies Kevin, Dean is trailing behind when he hears his name. He turns to see a young man in his early twenties dressed in a red and white striped Wiener Hut uniform.

"Dean Winchester?" the man asks.

"Do I know you?" Dean looks the kid up and down trying to jog his memory. He has met many people in his travels and can't possibly recall every one of them.

"No. No I'm a friend of Castiel's." He looks around nervously.

"What, you're an angel?" Dean's expression turns critical.

"Yes."

They end their conversation as the young angel, Samandriel or Alfie Dean prefers to call him states very seriously that 'too much heart was always Castiel's problem.'

The auction does not go well; Kevin is offered up along with the tablet, as he is the only person on Earth able to decipher the tablet. Kevin's mom bids her soul in exchange for Kevin and the tablet. Not a good ending at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the auction Samandriel approaches Mrs. Tran offering Kevin angelic protection, which she humbly declines. Samandriel walks away, disappointed in the outcome of his assigned tasks at the auction.

He walks down a hallway and is suddenly pulled, hands reaching from a doorway. He gasps as his back comes into contact with a plaster wall.

Dean hisses in his ear, "How could the angels just sit back and let this happen?"

Samandriel whimpers at the treatment he is receiving from someone he considered a friend or at least ally. "I am not authorized to go beyond certain measures."

Dean leans in closer and watches the young angel's facial expressions, looking for deceit. He sees none and lets the kid go. "Cass, would have done anything to protect Kevin and his mom, no matter the need." Dean turns his back to the angel and whispers mostly to himself, "God, I miss him."

Samandriel smiles faintly at the proclamation. "I can see the hurt and loneliness in your soul. Were you close with him?"

Dean whips back around and puts a knife to the young angel's jugular. "What do you know about hurt and loneliness? You're a dick with wings, just like all the rest. Only Cass showed any loyalty to the cause."

Samandriel huffs against the blade, letting it cut into his neck slightly.

Dean pulls the blade away at the sight of blood. "Crap, sorry dude."

"It is forgiven, Dean." Samandriel heals the nick with a minor thought. "Castiel is still in Purgatory, correct? You speak in the present tense, occasionally. I hold out hope, hope for him."

Dean looks at the young angel and notices there are traits that Cass possesses in this kid. He smiles vaguely at a memory.

Samandriel watches once again, as Dean reminisces upon his time with the angel's mentor and friend. He whispers, "I miss him as well. He was a great leader, before the entire Leviathan event."

Dean's eyes snap to the young angel and he stares at his lips, the way they part when speaking so fondly of his friend, the way he knows Cass better prolly than Dean himself. He doesn't remember moving, but knows a few seconds later his lips are pressed to Samandriel's in a kiss.

Samandriel freezes at the touch of the hunter's lips coming in contact with his own. He has never taken a vessel before this and is confused at the physical sensations he is currently feeling while being in contact with a human male's body parts.

Dean pulls away, gasping. "Shit, sorry man." He turns to open the door to the closet but feels a hand around his wrist, holding him firmly in place. He tries to pull away but can't.

Samandriel pulls Dean back towards him to speak his thoughts openly. "Dean Winchester, I do not pretend to know why you did that, but I wish to feel it again."

Dean is speechless. The baby angel liked the kiss and wants more. He pounces upon the young angel, claiming his lips and neck and anything else he can successfully lick or bite. He wishes it was his angel in this closet with him, but Alfie is the closest to his angel he's ever going to get now. He sighs when he realizes he is settling for second best, but right now the angel is moaning and mewling for him. He puts his attention back in his game and kisses his way back down the exposed neckline of the young angel.

Samandriel can't think straight, all he knows is this is better than praise from his superior and feels dirtier than a scolding for getting his wings dirty on inspection day.

Dean rips open the uniform shirt the kid is wearing to expose the pale flesh beneath. He places a few quick and dirty kisses on his chest before he is on his knees, working the belt buckle on the young angel's uniform pants. Once its open along with the button and fly Dean pulls the clothing down to expose the green plaid boxers hidden underneath.

Samandriel gasps at the sudden clothing adjustment and looks down at the hunter before him. "What are you doing, Dean?"'

The hunter looks the angel in the eyes and grins, "Showing you what I want to do to your friend." Dean rubs and squeezes the angel's leg, hearing a moan from him. "I want to hear all the dirty things in your mind, angel."

Samandriel licks his lips, trying to form words or even just thoughts, but everything is evading him at the moment.

Dean moves his hand up the thigh muscle, tracing a vein to the groin area. He slips the cotton boxers off the slender hips of the angel and gazes upon the semi-hard cock at his eye level.

Samandriel has no idea why his vessel is reacting in this way, it feels amazing though so he goes with it, trusting in the hunter, as Castiel once did and most likely still would, if he was on Earth that is.

Dean gives the cock a few strokes, bringing it to full standing. Dean looks up at Alfie and sees his eyes drooping heavy with lust and grins.

The young angel has no idea what his body is doing. His hips move involuntarily upon the feel of a wet warmth covering his manhood. "Dean," he whimpers past his traitorous lips.

Dean hollows his cheeks out, taking in a substantial amount of the shaft in his mouth, in one try. He can't believe he is on his knees in a closest, sucking an angel of the Lord off, thinking about doing filthy things to said angel. His head bobs up and down as he tries to get the young angel to bust his nut. He is determined to make an angel come with his name on his perfectly pouty lips.

Samandriel is utterly clueless about his human body, he just lets the vessel's mind work things for a minute, as he is overwhelmed with a urge to move his hips, run his fingers through the hunter's short spikey hair and even release his control, letting his power flow freely from his vessel. If there wasn't a human kneeling before him he would let loose and allow his grace to expand in the room, but alas, Dean is incapable of living through such an event. The angel grunts as he feels a dam break in his mind. Everything inside him explodes, he has a fraction of a second's warning. He uses all his power to move Dean away from him. He has no idea where he sends the hunter, all he knows is Dean is not in the closet when he orgasms and loses control over his grace.

Dean opens his eyes to see Sam, Kevin and Mrs. Tran looking at him oddly. His face is flush with red, his hands are sticky with pre-come and he may even have swollen lips, but no one says a word at Dean's sudden appearance.

The whole Crowley possessing Mrs. Tran event goes down and Dean doesn't hesitate to gank Crowley while he is inside Kevin's mom. The 'I-should-not' thought never crosses his mind. Purgatory has that effect on Dean, he acts now, defends his actions later. It's how he kept himself and Cass alive the entire time.

Kevin runs with his mom into hiding and Dean has to defend his actions to his brother, of all people, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two is Castiel/Samandriel


End file.
